


Dragon's Crown: Captured by Goblins

by RPGamerWriter



Series: One Shot Storylines [1]
Category: Dragon's Crown (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Gags, Gangbang, Goblins, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGamerWriter/pseuds/RPGamerWriter
Summary: A lemon involving the Amazon and her encounter with goblins.Picture Credits: https://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Gmeen/profile





	Dragon's Crown: Captured by Goblins

****  


**Artemis** had been doing mercenary work as usual. The current task at hand involved tracking down a band of Goblins who gained infamy for raiding various towns across the countryside causing mischief and stealing precious trinkets from wealthy families. Artemis took up this mission, knowing of the hefty bounty placed on their heads. A bounty of five million gold pieces.   
  
A large pair of worn statues in a dark mountaintop marks the entrance to their hideout. Beyond the pair of worn statues lies a grand, broken room. It was covered in puddles of water, rubble and rat droppings. The Amazon's green optics catch sight of a broken tomb, destroyed and wiped out by time itself. Further ahead were three paths, she takes the middle. Its twisted trail leads onward and soon she entered a worn area, filled with six treasure chests containing gold.   
  
She slowly marched onwards, deeper into the hideout's expanse. She explores various passages, each leading to who knows where, or what. She eventually makes it to what is likely the final room. But an immense metal door blocked her path. Ash and soot are all over it, somehow untouched by time and the elements. Artemis steps closer to inspect it and waits... Artemis was sure she saw a shadow under the cracks of the door.  
  
"Where are those damned goblins...?" Artemis readied her poleaxe, keeping eyes peeled for any impending dangers.  
  
Life had been good for the last while. The countryside was ripe with plunder, and thus far they'd have no trouble from the militia, or from bounty hunters.  **Gorgon** , the  **Goblin Khan** , sits in the middle of his hide-out. Several of the girls taken during their raids mewl in cages, or else are fondled where they stand by the swarm of goblins creating merry chaos in the hall. Meanwhile, outside. The scouts' huff and sulk around the tomb and the destroyed town.   
  
When the Amazon is spotted, the scout goblin slinks out of sight, and through a clever system of runners relays the warning back to the goblin khan. The scout relays the message to Brek, who relays it to  **Grel,**  who relays it to  **Krell** , who's asleep at his post so the message doesn't go much further until Grel comes down to see what the hold up is, gives him a kick, and sends him on his way.   
  
When Gorgon gets the message he snickers. Well, this was to be expected, but instead of an army of vicious militiamen out for blood, they've got a busty barbarian making her way inside!? The humans couldn't be this stupid, could they?   
  
Artemis would, sure enough, find the immense metal door unlocked, and fleeting shadows passing back and forward under the door. Unfortunately, this was a distraction. Behind her, a trio of goblins crept, tip-toeing as they snuck up on her carrying a long club. Two goblins got together and formed a platform, giving each other a boost to be of equal height to the Amazon. Their friend passed them the club, and shakily, on unsteady footing, they readied the club. Drawing it back, they took one big swing and aimed to smack the poor Amazoness right in the back of the head with the heavy oak club.  
  
In an instant, Artemis felt immeasurable pain from the club's impact. It hurt quite a bit, and she could barely think, let alone discern the whereabouts of those she pursued. It took a millisecond to realize the Goblins were prepared for any imminent threat - be it rival clans, hired mercenaries like her, or the best men in service of a respective monarch. In hindsight, she should have taken the words of her employers to heart, after they mentioned the cunning nature of Goblins despite their small stature and comic relief tendencies. Artemis's vision blurred as she crumpled to her knees, and the grip on the poleaxe loosened before hitting the stone cold floor with an audible thud.  
  
When she hit the ground on her knees the goblins dropped the club, which fell on the foot of the one at the base of their three goblin tower, making him hop and topple the only thing. After a short argument with each other, they sprang into action. The metal door opened and more goblins poured out, carrying lengths of rope. They quickly bound her, lashing her arms together behind her back, and her legs together at the knees before a white cloth is pulled between her lips and tied off at her neck. Then, forming three teams at each rope, they dragged her into the door, closing it behind them and pulling her into the Khan's throne room, forcing her to her knees before the throne.  
  
The Khan cackled to himself at the sight of her, shooting off the throne and down the steps, even kneeling she was taller than him, so he climbed up her front, grabbing hold of her tits and pulling himself on top of them, standing on those soft orbs and keeping a handful of her hair for support. Shouting in his odd, alien tongue to his friends, he slapped her across the cheek as his small army gathered behind, watching their chief scale the Amazon.  
  
The slap was another hard hitter, that pulled Artemis out of a briefly unconscious state. She is thankful to be alive, and kicking but winced from the injury inflicted on her skull that can be remedied by a healing potion. She didn't find waking up surrounded by Goblins after recalling the warning her employers all that surprising either. Artemis began thrashing in the ropes, and once a goblin pulled off her gag the Amazon responded with plentiful threats. "You little green bastards... Better hope your ropework is good because if I get free, you know what will happen!"  
  
The goblins knew what to do after the gag was removed. The khan pushed aside his loincloth and just hammered his big lump of thick green meet down her throat, halfway through the word 'know'. Keeping hold of her, he viciously pumped his hips, slamming his cock down her throat over and over, riding her face. The others took this as an invitation. They swarmed over her, touching, fondling, feeling her. One goblin slides down her back and into her bikini bottom, using it as a hammock while he grabs her ass, squeezing it and pushing his hard cock up and down her flesh. Others climb up to her bra and hang from it, bouncing to try and drag it down, or jump her tits out of it. Whichever comes first.

"Mmmfhp!" Having her mouth full of cock took Artemis by surprise. "Ummfh... fnnnfh!" Her thrashing became fierce, in an effort to shake off the raunchy troublemakers who enjoyed pumping her holes, admiring her supple bust, and fondling the thick thighs she gained notoriety for.  
  
The goblins didn't just fondle those thick thighs, a goblin freed his cock, shoved it between her tightly closed thighs and fucked them, pumping his hips as he squeezed and humped her legs. Her straps on her top broke, spilling her tits and allowing a group of goblins to scale them, spanking, smacking, and grabbing her tits while licking and sucking the nipples. Another goblin climbed into the front of her bikini, grabbed her pussy, and thrust his cock right inside, just as the goblin behind shoved his into her ass, the pair of them sea-sawing as they fucking her holes.   
  
The gobo-Khan pulled out of her mouth and pumped his cock, cumming on her Artemis could feel a lot of things right now, and she found it easier said than done to focus. Trying to break free became an exercise in frustration as the ravaging of her ass and pussy went on. More of that frustration would have been added if the Kahn stayed in her mouth a bit longer. Amid the explosive facial, plenty gobs of hot white goo that splashed on impact had matted her frazzled blonde lock. Barely swallowing, Artemis spat out one wad of cum after another. The Goblin leader should consider himself lucky that she didn't target his face next, spraying her pretty face with his release.

To stop her spitting, the Khan slid down her hair like a rope and yanked her head back, giving it to a team of goblins so they could hold her head in place while the next one to fuck her face mounted up, pushing his dick into her mouth. The Khan took a choker-collar from the wall and attached it to her neck, pulling on it tightly to cut off her air, all the while they continued to rape her ass and pussy viciously, using the chain to cut off her breath.  
  
Artemis should have expected more to take turns flooding her cum frosted mouth. "Uuuhhnnfk!" There was obvious discomfort in her position. The Amazon feared strangulation will be a result of having her head pulled, and held back like this. Her body bucked back, and forth where the Goblins below had their fun - ample breasts swung up, and down each time she did so, and the swiftness of swinging tits more or less became a spectacle adding to her captor's excitement.  
  
The swinging tits did indeed attract attention. One Goblin jumped onto them, hanging onto her nipples and riding their movement up and down. A line had formed on her shoulder as goblins waited for a turn to fuck her little barbarian mouth, while others yanked her bikini bottom down to her knees. Another goblin, after much squabbling with the current occupant, shoved his dick into her pussy alongside the other, double fucking her pussy, and judging by the line forming at her ass, that'd soon suffer the same fate.  
  
Viciously fucked by the rapidly growing number of Goblins, Artemis knew the situation was getting dire by the second. "Funnnfh... uckh! unnkh! Guuuckh!" With her movements limited by how many Goblins joined in the Amazon did nothing but grunt, gurgle and gag around the current cock pumping her mouth, pounding away at her nose, and chin. It made her regret going alone. If a party comprised of other mercenaries had been formed beforehand, these pesky creatures wouldn't be using her body right now.  
  
Each and every goblin focused their energy on pounding her holes. No breaks were taken. Period. The horny, troublemaking hellions kept at it until their bodies violently shook.  
  
***SPURT!!***  
  
Artemis felt bursts of cum filling all three of her holes. Ass, mouth, and pussy flooded with copious amounts of their hot, pungent smelling batter. And then they pulled out, giving Artemis a brief moment of reprieve. As she succumbed to exhaustion the goblins stroked themselves, painting her body white with tiny spurts of cum that went splat all over her thighs, hair, torso, and face.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Artemis is bound, and helpless before the goblins yet again. Unable to get up due to being bound on all fours; wrists and ankles locked in wide shackles nailed to the floor. And this time the goblins kept the Amazon's verbal thrashing to a minimum with a wide ring gag snug between her lips and strapped around her head. Her legs were spread apart, keeping her dirtied puss, and ass vulnerable. Looking back, Artemis grunted at the goblins who lined up to fill her from behind.   
  
Right away, Gorgon pointed his dick to her asshole. Artemis felt every inch slide back in until he got back into his rhythm. "Unnnnfh!" Artemis could feel him so deep inside her and he was stretching her so much. He began fucking her really fast, instantly forcing moan, after moan from Artemis as she felt an orgasm approaching. Once the waves of orgasm struck her she felt him grab her legs and push himself all the way inside her. Artemis felt his cock twitching over and over until finally he pulled out and let the Krell handle her. Artemis felt lips on the back of her neck. Before she could react she felt herself being lifted from behind and Krell's thick cock slid between her ass cheeks.   
  
"Unnnnfkh!" She emitted another grunt from the ring gag as he plunged his cock into her ass unceremoniously. He carried on with pumping faster into her filthy asshole. With each gasp and moan, Krell drove his cock deeper and deeper into her ass until his balls were slapping her pussy. He took hold of the Amazon's jiggling breasts and squeezed them with both hands as he jammed his dick harder and harder. Just when Artemis didn’t think she could take anymore she felt him pull out and cum all over her gaping asshole. Without hesitation, Grel got behind Artemis and Brek put his dick at her mouth. Artemis started to suck on Brek and she felt Grel slide in her with little difficulty.  
  
She started rocking back and forth on both cocks. Both holes devouring them with each thrust. Brek was disappointed because his vicious thrusts escalated to an early climax that filled Artemis's mouth. As her second orgasm approached she could feel Grel start to pump harder. He gave one long thrust into her butt until she feels his dick twitching and unloading his seed into her. Grel gave her ass a slap and then pulled out.  
  
**_Nonstop fucking._**  
  
For hours, that is all Artemis had been subjected to, ever since these mischievous creatures caught her off guard. Instead of being sold among their prior captives to allied clans, they decided to keep the once fearless Amazon for themselves. Fortunately for them, Artemis showed signs of breaking. Giving into goblin cock, a likely future awaits her as their cum-hungry breeding sow.


End file.
